Mein ehrlicher Kuss
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Sequel zu "Mein Prinzessinen-Ich" Dr. Cox möchte JD nach Hause fahren und JD erlebt den realsten Tagtraum seinen Lebens. JDox - Slash


Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu "Mein Prinzessinen-Ich"  
Ich danke allen, die den ersten Teil gelesen haben und mir so liebe Kommis hinterlassen haben, ich hoffe dieser Teil gefällt euch genauso gut.  
Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hoffe es hat sich gelohnt^^

Ich weiß, dass ich im englischen mehr Feedback erhalten würde, aber ich traue es mir noch nicht zu in Englisch zu schreiben, und ich dachte einer muss ja mal den Anfang in Deutsch machen. Vielleicht ziehen ja welche hinterher^^

Im übrigen habe ich noch eine Idee zu einem dritten Teil, also falls weiterhin Interesse besteht an einem sehr "lemonhaften" dritten Teil, bitte eine Nachricht hinterlassen^^

LG  
e-z

Mein ehrlicher Kuss

"Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause", sagte Perry und ich folgte ihm erfreut ins Krankenhaus. "Geh schon mal zu Carla und sag ihr, sie kann aufhören nach dir zu suchen. Ich muss noch nach einem Patienten sehen."  
Er begleitete mich in Richtung Schwesternstation und bog dann kurz vorher in ein Zimmer ein.  
Noch immer völlig durchnässt trat ich an die Theke zu Carla, welche mich sichtlich erleichtert bemerkte.  
"Um Himmels Willen, Bambi, wo warst du? Deine Schicht ist seit zwei Stunden vorüber. Wir haben dich überall gesucht!", rief sie, kam zu mir herum und umarmte mich fest. Ich war froh darüber, zu wissen, dass ich meinen Freunden offensichtlich nicht egal war. Sie hatten mich gesucht und sie hatten sich Sorgen um mich gemacht. Und noch besser war es, zu wissen, dass auch Dr. Cox sich gesorgt hatte.  
Mein persönliches Highlight für diesen Tag.  
"Der Hausmeister hat mich aufs Dach gesperrt", murmelte ich, als sie mich wieder losgelassen hatte und fragend meine nassen Kleider musterte.  
"Du bist völlig durchnässt, sieh zu das du nach Hause kommst und lass dir ein heißes Bad ein!", befahl sie mir mütterlich, aber ich winkte grinsend ab.  
"Perry nimmt mich mit"  
Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich ein klein wenig verträumt dabei klang und ebenso wenig konnte ich verhindern, dass Carla es bemerkte.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete mich aufmerksam.  
"Perry?", wiederholte sie lauernd. Ich gab mich gewohnt lässig und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Mir war klar, dass sie mehr dahinter vermutete, aber offenbar hatte sie sich entschlossen, nicht näher darauf einzugehen. "Das erklärt immerhin die gebrochene Nase des Hausmeisters."  
Ich starrte sie erschrocken an. Ich hatte geahnt, dass Perry ihn geschlagen hatte, aber ich dachte es war mehr eine kleine Ohrfeige gewesen...  
"Seine Nase ist gebrochen?!"  
Sie nickte und stemmte die Arme ermahnend in die Hüften.  
"Ja und ihr beiden solltet ihn die nächsten Tage besser meiden, du weißt selbst wie nachtragend er sein kann und er sah vorhin wirklich sehr rachelustig aus!"  
Ich rollte mit den Augen, als ob ich ihm absichtlich über den Weg laufen würde... Seit ich im Sacred Heart angefangen hatte, versuchte ich ihm jeden Tag aufs Neue aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber ich hatte schon seit längerem das Gefühl, dass der Hausmeister von mir besessen war.  
Er würde sicher seine Chance bekommen um sich an uns zu rächen. Die bekam er immer und nie schaffte ich es, in zu meiden.  
Aber dieses Mal war Perry mein Leidensgenosse.  
Perry...  
Mein Herz machte schon alleine bei dem Gedanken an ihn einen Satz. Er hatte mich geküsst und er wollte mich nach Hause fahren.  
Eine unvergessliche Fahrt nach Hause...  
"Jaenette, bist du fertig? Wenn ich noch länger hier bleibe, fällt vermutlich noch einem Patienten ein, zu kollabieren. Ich bin ohnehin schon wieder viel länger hier als notwendig, was nicht zuletzt an dir liegt! Und ich höre schon seit Stunden, wie verzweifelt mein Sofa nach mir ruft: Perry, komm bitte, bitte zu mir, ich habe ein Glas Whisky für dich!"  
Doktor Cox war neben mich getreten, die Hände tief in den Taschen seines Kittels vergraben und ich musterte ihn beeindruckt.  
"Ihr Sofa spricht mit Ihnen?"  
Neidvoll blickte ich zur Seite und überlegte mir, welche Vorteile wohl ein sprechendes Sofa hatte.  
Ein lauter Pfiff von Perry unterbrach meinen aufsteigenden Tagtraum und ich blinzelte irritiert.  
"Flachzange, wenn du vorhast hier weiter zu stehen und vor dich hinzu träumen, dann sag es gleich. Denn wenn ja, werde ich jetzt gehen und du kannst mit deinem Kinderoller durch den Regen nach Hause fahren..."  
Ich nutzte die Zeit, die er sich in seine Rede hinein steigerte, um unbeobachtet seine Lippen zu betrachten. Wie weich und warm sie gewesen waren, ich hatte niemals vermutet zu was für einem Kuss diese Lippen fähig sein würden.  
Aus weiter Ferne vernahm ich seine zusammenhanglosen Worte, die momentan keinen Sinn in meinem Kopf ergaben.  
fehlende Männlichkeit... Monica... Auffassungsgabe eines Backofens... Gestrüpp auf dem Kopf...  
Ich riss mich alarmiert zusammen. Hatte er über meine Haare gesprochen? Was hatte er an meinen Haaren auszusetzen?  
Gut, nach der Dusche im Regen saßen sie nicht mehr zu hundert Prozent, aber sicherlich noch zu neunzig. Mein Haargel war für solche Wetterlagen bestens geeignet und es duftete nach Rosen...  
Aber er hatte gut reden, mit seinen unkomplizierten Locken... seine wunderschönen, gekringelten Locken...  
Ich schüttelte mich um damit meine Abschweifungen endgültig zu beenden und widmete mich wieder dem, was Doktor Cox sagte.  
"Also frage ich dich jetzt noch einmal, bist du fehehertig?!"  
"Jep!", entgegnete ich rasch, er seufzte noch mal genervt und schritt in Richtung Ausgang davon.  
Eilig verabschiedete ich mich von Carla und folgte Perry zu seinem Porsche.  
Ich wusste es war ein Privileg, dass ich wieder vorne sitzen durfte und ich nahm mir fest vor, nichts anzufassen.

Die ersten fünf Minuten, die wir fuhren, schaffte ich es, zu meinem Erstaunen, ruhig zu bleiben, zumindest so lange, bis wir in einer Autoschlange warten mussten und Perry das Radio anstellte.  
Das Lied welches anlief, veranlasste mich dazu laut mitzusingen.  
Ich liebte diesen Song, den hatte meine Mum öfter gehört, als ich noch klein war.  
"If you miss, the train I´m on, you will know, that I´m gone. You can hear the whistle blow, a houndred miles..."  
"Flachzange, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich genau hier auf die Straße schmeiße, dann hör auf zu singen. Dieser Song ist ohnehin schon schrecklich genug!", ermahnte er mich und ich verstummte sofort. Ich wollte mir nicht noch mehr zu Schulden kommen lassen, denn wenn ich schön brav war, vielleicht würde er dann noch etwas mit mir trinken gehen.  
Im halbdunkeln an einer Ampel konnte ich eine ältere Frau ausmachen, die ich schon des öfteren behandelt hatte.  
"Sehen Sie die Frau dort an der Straße? Ich nenne sie die Gruseloma. Ich hab sie zweimal behandelt und zweimal habe ich Doug dabei erwischt, wie er sie in seinen Leichensack stecken wollte. Mit ihren dunklen Augenringen sieht sie aber wirklich aus wie tot...", erklärte ich ihm amüsiert und fragte mich gleichzeitig, warum sich die Frau niemals gegen Doug gewehrt hatte.  
Perry warf einen kurzen Blick zur Gruseloma und zuckte uninteressiert mit den Schultern.  
"Du kannst froh sein, wenn du nur halb so fit bist wie sie, in ihrem Alter!", schloss er kühl und ich seufzte enttäuscht.  
Ich hatte gehofft, er wurde wenigstens einmal über meinen Witz lachen, oder wenigstens verhalten lächeln, aber anscheinend hatte sich zwischen uns nichts geändert.  
Was hatte ich auch erwartet? Das sich wegen einem unbedeutenden Kuss alles ändert?  
Sicherlich nicht...  
Ich war ihm noch genauso lästig, wie an unserem ersten Tag.  
Betrübt schwieg ich die restliche Fahrt lang.  
Knappe zehn Minuten später, hielt der Porsche in der Straße, in der ich wohnte.  
"Wir sind da!", verkündete er laut und ich blickte ihn unsicher an. Es hatte sich nichts geändert, dass wusste ich jetzt. Aber vielleicht würde er trotzdem mit mir was trinken gehen, dass hatte er schon öfter getan... wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig.  
Ich suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worte, bis Perry mich erneut anfuhr.  
"Ich hab dich nach Hause gefahren, soll ich dir etwa noch einen roten Teppisch ausrollen, damit du endlich verschwindest?! Ich bin müde, Rachel, also schwing dich hier raus!"  
Damit konnte ich mir wohl die Frage sparen.  
Niedergeschlagen stieg ich aus.  
"Vielen Dank fürs fahren", flüsterte ich und er fuhr los, genau in dem Moment als ich die Beifahrertür zugeschlagen hatte.  
Unschlüssig stand ich am Straßenrand und überlegte, was ich nun tun sollte. Mir war kalt und es regnete noch immer.  
Am vernünftigsten wäre es reinzugehen, ansonsten würde ich mir vielleicht wirklich noch eine Erkältung zuziehen und würde die nächsten Tage im Krankenhaus ausfallen.  
Trotz jeder Vernunft entschloss ich mich dazu noch ein paar Schritte zu gehen um meinen Kopf ein wenig leichter zu kriegen.  
Doktor Cox hatte mich geküsst und scheinbar hatte für ihn nichts geändert.  
Ich hingegen war verwirrt. Es hatte ihm nichts bedeutet, aber ich stand nun hier, mit Gefühlen für ihn, mit denen ich nichts anfangen konnte.  
Ich war verloren.  
Ohne es zu merken, trugen mich meine Beine hinaus in die Nacht. Ich hatte kein Ziel und keine Lust irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Ich fror inzwischen erbärmlich und meine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass ich sie zur Faust ballen musste.  
Ich fürchtete mich davor, mich schlafen zu legen, denn das würde bedeuten, dass der nächste Tag anbrach und ich mich erneut mit Perry konfrontiert sah.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie lange ich dem standhalten konnte.  
An einer Bushaltestelle in der Nähe blieb ich stehen und setzte mich nachdenklich auf die Bank.  
Vor mir stand ein aufgelöster Mann, der in ähnlicher Verfassung war wie ich, denn er fluchte lautstark vor sich hin. Suchend blickte er um sich und seine Augen blieben an mir hängen.  
"Könnten Sie mir vielleicht helfen, ich..." Er kam auf mich zu und unterbrach sich, als er mich offensichtlich erkannte. "Hey, bist du nicht der verrückte Arzt, der mich überredet hat, meinem undankbaren Vater eine Niere zu spenden?"  
Ich betrachtete ihn einen Moment und erst da erkannte ich ihn wieder.  
Er hatte damals an einem kleinen Flughafen gearbeitet und sein Verhältnis zu seinem Vater war mehr als zerrüttet gewesen. Ich hatte ihn ausfindig gemacht, damit er seinem kranken Vater eine Niere spendete und nach langem hin und her, hatte er es auch getan.  
"Jaah...", sagte ich knapp. "Murray, nicht wahr?"  
Er nickte eifrig und sprang neben mich auf die Bank.  
"Hör mal, kannst du mir vielleicht einen Fünfer leihen? Ich wurde vorhin überfallen und nun kannst du dir sicher denken, dass ich etwas knapp bei Kasse bin.", erklärte er mir und ich starrte schockiert in seine grünblauen Augen.  
"Du wurdest überfallen?!"  
Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
Wie konnte er da noch so ruhig sein?!  
"Nicht der Rede wert, passiert mir öfter. Deshalb hatte ich auch nur zwanzig Dollar bei mir, aber die hätte ich für die Busfahrt gebraucht.", sagte er gelassen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und fragte mich, ob er den richtigen als verrückt bezeichnet hatte.  
"Es tut mir sehr Leid, Murray. Ich habe überhaupt kein Geld bei mir."  
Er seufzte niedergeschlagen.  
"Wie willst du denn ohne Geld Bus fahren?" fragte er schließlich irritiert und ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
"Nein, nein... Ich warte nicht auf den Bus. Ich wohne hier um die Ecke und ich wollte nur ein wenig spazieren...", klärte ich ihn so knapp wie möglich auf. Obwohl er mir sympathisch war, verspürte ich keinerlei Bedürfniss danach, ihn von meinem Desaster mit Perry zu erzählen.  
Murray nickte daraufhin ungläubig.  
"Klar, warum auch nicht? Ich geh auch öfter im Regen spazieren, besonders spät Abends, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, überfallen zu werden. Da fühl ich mich gleich besser."  
Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es seine Art war, so zu reden, oder ob er mich für dumm erklären wollte. Im Grunde war es mir aber auch egal.  
"Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen", sagte ich daraufhin zu ihm. Er sah einen Moment beleidigt aus, bis er schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte und mir zustimmte.  
Ein seltsamer Kerl.  
Wenn er dem Chandler von Friends nur nicht so ähnlich sehen würde! Ob er das wohl wusste?  
Ich schwieg für eine Weile und überlegte ob ich einfach gehen sollte. Aber ich konnte ihn unmöglich einfach hängen lassen. Ich war vermutlich sein einziger Ansprechpartner in diesem Umkreis.  
Unschlüssig betrachtete ich sein nasses braunes Haar.  
"Ich hab vermutlich zuhause noch irgendwo einen Fünfer..." begann ich und er sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu mir auf.  
"Mein bus kommt in zwei Minuten und der nächste kommt erst wieder morgen früh... Aber das macht nichts, ich übernachte einfach hier auf der Bank, die sieht bequem aus..."  
Ich seufzte innerlich, so leicht würde ich ihn wohl nicht loswerden. Nicht, weil ich ihn nicht mochte. Mir gefiel die Art wie er sprach und seinen Humor mochte ich ebenfalls, aber momentan war mir einfach nicht nach Gesellschaft, obwohl es mir in der Tat dabei half, nicht an Perry zu denken.  
"Meinetwegen kannst du bei mir übernachten", schlug ich ihm resigniert vor. Er lächelte erfreut.  
Das gefiel mit überhaupt nicht... Ich fand sein Lächeln attraktiv. Wie konnte das sein? Ich hatte nichts übrig für Männer und dabei gab es nur eine Ausnahme. Ausnahmen gab es bei jeder Regel, aber das mir Murray gefiel, machte die Ausnahme nichtig und würde bestätigen, dass ich tatsächlich auf Männer stand.  
Das wäre eine Katastrophe.  
Ich schrak zusammen, als Murray plötzlich aufsprang, die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckte und mich abwartend ansah.  
"Das wäre wirklich nett, ich bin halb durchgefrohren, ich war den ganzen Tag unterwegs.", sagte er und ich stand niedergeschlagen auf.  
Stumm führte ich Murray zu mir nach Hause, während er mir erzählte, wie er zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche von drei Halbstarken überfallen wurde.  
Offenbar ging ihm das überhaupt nicht Nahe und ich mochte es, wie lebendig er erzählen konnte.  
Seine Probleme lenkten mich zumindest von meinen eigenen ab.  
"Ich hab mir überlegt, ob ich die Gegend für eine Zeit meiden soll, aber die Überfälle geben mir immer so einen Adrenalinschub, verstehst du?", schloss er, als wir die Wohnung betraten und ich lachte kurz.  
"Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht!", gestand ich. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich bei einem Überfall in Tränen ausbrechen würde.  
Murray grinste kurz und sah sich in der Wohnung um.  
"Ich würde dir gerne das Sofa anbieten, aber ich befürchte Carla bekommt einen Schreikrampf, wenn sie die Nacht nach Hause kommt, also teilen wir uns besser mein Zimmer.", erklärte ich ihm und er folgte mir.  
"Carla ist deine Freundin?"  
"Nein, Carla ist Turks Frau, ich wohne nur mit ihnen zusammen."  
Ich öffnete die Tür zu meinem Zimmer und ließ ihn eintreten.  
"Wir können ein paar Decken auf dem Boden auslegen, das ist sicher um einiges bequemer als die Bank draußen", vermutete ich und sah wie er kurz nachdachte.  
" Wir könnten... uns auch das Bett teilen, ich habe kein Problem damit.", schlug er langsam vor und ich biss mir auf die Lippe, das war das letzte was ich jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte.  
"Ich denke das ist keine gute Idee... das würde mich nur verwirren.", sagte ich vorsichtig und er sah tatsächlich überrascht aus.  
"Wirklich? Ich hätte schwören können, du wärst schwul!"  
Warum zum Teufel glaubte das jeder? Ich glaubte ja schon selbst fast daran.  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht", entgegnete ich nun ungewohnt frostig.  
Murray lächelte wieder.  
"Eigentlich? Also bist du dir nicht sicher?" harkte er nach. "Es gab mal eine Zeit, da war ich mir auch nicht sicher, aber es gibt einen einfachen Trick um es herauszufinden."  
Ich hätte ihm vermutlich sagen sollen, dass das völlig belanglos war, da ich wusste, dass ich nicht schwul war. Aber ich musste zugeben, er hatte mich neugierig gemacht. Es gab einen einfachen Trick um mir sicher zu sein?  
"Was für einen Trick?", murmelte ich aufmerksam, vielleicht würde ich dann ruhig schlafen können.  
Murray lächelte wieder, er hatte ein wirklich schönes Lächelnd...  
Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, umfasste meinen Nacken und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Mein Mund wurde trocken und ich schloss instinktiv die Augen, während ich seiner Zunge Einlass gewährte.  
Hitze stieg mir in die Wangen und ich musste einsehen, dass es mir gefiel...

"Bambi?! Hey, hallo? JD?!"  
Ich schrak zusammen, als ich Carlas Stimme hörte und öffnete die Augen. Verwirrt sah ich mich um, ich stand an der Schwesternstation - noch immer. Ich hatte sie nie verlassen...  
Ich schluckte fassungslos. Sollte das alles etwa nie passiert sein? Aber es war so real gewesen. So real waren meine Tagträume noch nie gewesen.  
Unglaublich...  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf um mich wieder zusammen zu reißen.  
"Entschuldige Carla... Was hast du gesagt?", murmelte ich, wenig interessiert und überlegte wann mein Tagtraum wohl angefangen hatte und wie lange ich seither völlig regungslos hier stand.  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, ihr solltet den Hausmeister in Zukunft besser meiden", erklärte sie mir leicht genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Ich nickte zustimmend, dass hatte ich wohl noch mitbekommen.  
Ich dachte wieder über meinen Tagtraum nach und den Kuss von Murray. Wie kam ich gerade auf Murray? Ich hatte ihn seit der Entlassung seines Vaters nicht mehr gesehen.  
Aber zumindest wusste ich nun was ich wollte. Murray war nett, er gefiel mir und sein Kuss hatte mir auch gefallen. Aber ich wollte ihn nicht, weil ich nicht schwul war. Das wusste ich nun.  
Es gab nur eine einzige Außnahme und das war Perry. Ihn wollte ich küssen, niemanden sonst.  
Ein schriller Pfiff ließ mich erneut zusammenzucken und ich sah den Mann um den sich meine Gedanken drehten, auf mich zukommen.  
"Jaenette, bist du fertig? Wenn ich noch länger hier bleibe, fällt vermutlich noch einem Patienten ein, zu kollabieren. Ich bin ohnehin schon wieder viel länger hier als notwendig, was nicht zuletzt an dir liegt! Und ich höre schon seit Stunden, wie verzweifelt mein Sofa nach mir ruft: Perry, komm bitte, bitte zu mir, ich habe ein Glas Whiskey für dich!"  
Ich blinzelte verblüfft, in meinem Tagtraum hatte er genau das gleiche gesagt.  
Doktor Cox stellte sich neben mich, die Hände tief in den Taschen seines Kittels vergraben. Ich ahnte wie es ausging, wenn ich das gleiche sagte, wie in meinem Tagtraum. Schließlich hatte ich es auf irgendeine Art und Weise schon erlebt.  
"Okay", sagte ich daher schlicht und beobachtete erfreut, wie Perry offenbar der Wind aus den Segeln genommen wurde. Mit einer einfachen Antwort hatte er anscheinend nicht gerechnet, denn er war für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos und ich sah ihn nach Worten suchen.  
Er räusperte sich kurz.  
"Gut... dann gehen wir...", entgegnete er noch immer stark irritiert und ich grinste siegessicher. Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg und ich folgte ihm eilig.  
Im Gehen warf ich nochmal einen Blick zurück zu Carla, welche mir vielsagend zugrinste.

Schweigend stieg ich erneut in den Porsche und fragte mich, in wie weit wohl mein Tagtraum mit der Realität überein stimmte. Bisher hatte alles gestimmt, obwohl es mir möglich war Dinge zu ändern, indem ich einfach anders reagierte als gewohnt.  
Aber seit wann konnten meine Tagträume mir die Zukunft vorhersagen? Das war neu.  
Ein gutes hatte die Sache jedenfalls, ich war im Nachhinein nicht geschockt, wenn Perry mich vor meinem Arpartment aus dem Auto schmeißen würde.  
Diesmal wusste ich was ich tun würde. Ich würde in mein Apartment stürmen, fünf Dollar holen und zur Bushaltestelle eilen. Dann würde Murray vielleicht pünktlich seinen Bus erwischen und ich würde überlegen, wie ich Turk am nächsten Tag beibringen sollte, dass ich vorhatte zu kündigen.  
Denn eines stand fest, ich konnte nicht einfach mit Perry zusammenarbeiten und so tun als würden meine Gefühle für ihn nicht existieren. Ich konnte es vielleicht ein paar Tage durchhalten, aber auf Dauer würde ich daran zerbrechen.  
Perry hielt an einer Ampel und stellte das Radio an.  
Noch immer in Gedanken versunken begann ich wieder mitzusingen. Es was das selbe Lied, wie in meinem Tagtraum.  
Erschrocken brach ich ab, als mir wieder einfiel, wie Perry daraufhin reagiert hatte.  
Unsicher sah ich zu ihm rüber und mir klappte der Mund auf, als ich sah wie er lächelte und kurz darauf weiter sang.  
"You can hear the whistle blow, a houndred miles..."  
"Ich dachte Sie finden den Song schrecklich?" fragte ich verstört und er sah verwundert zu mir rüber.  
"Wie kommst du darauf? Ich mochte den Song schon, da hast du noch mit deinen Puppen gespielt und ich bin mir seheheher sicher, dass du das getan hast!"  
Ich blinzelte wieder, unfähig auf diesen Seitenhieb einzugehen.  
Mein Tagtraum stimmte nicht!  
Er hatte nicht die Zukunft voraus gesagt.  
Vielleicht war es bisher nur ein Zufall gewesen...  
Verdammt! Das warf mich in meinen Entscheidungen zurück.  
Ich warf leicht panisch einen Blick aus dem Fenster und entdeckte die Gruseloma. Unsicher sah ich wieder zu Perry.  
Ich atmete tief durch und straffte meine Schultern.  
Also gut, JD. Riskier es. Alles oder nichts!  
"Sehen Sie die Frau dort an der Straße? Ich nenne sie die Gruseloma. Ich hab sie zweimal behandelt und zweimal habe ich Doug dabei erwischt, wie er sie in seinen Leichensack stecken wollte. Mit ihren dunklen Augenringen sieht sie aber wirklich aus wie tot..."  
Gespannt hielt ich den Atem an, während ich auf seine Reaktion wartete.  
Ungläubig weiteten sich meine Augen, als er kurz auflachte.  
Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an.  
Perry wandte sich zu mir und runzelte ein wenig besorgt die Stirn.  
"Was ist mit dir, Flachzange? Alles in Ordnung?"  
Ich riss mich gewaltsam zusammen und nickte langsam.  
"Ja... ich... Es ist nur... Sie haben gelacht!", stotterte ich und es fiel mir schwer meinen Verstand wieder zum laufen zu bringen.  
Perry musterte mich skeptisch.  
"Jaaah", sagte er betont langsam und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße. "Ich hab sie selbst schon behandelt und musste sie einmal aus dem Leichenkeller holen."  
Ich lachte amüsiert und lehnte mich um einiges zufriedener im Sitz zurück, offenbar musste ich einfach nur alles auf mich zukommen lassen. Es stimmte vieles mit meinem Tagtraum überein, aber offenbar nicht alles.  
Unsicher wurde ich jedoch wieder, als Perry die Ausfahrt verpasste, die zu meiner Wohnung führte und ich räusperte mich leise.  
"Ähm... Wissen Sie überhaupt, wo ich wohne?", fragte ich leise.  
"Natürlich, warum?"  
"Weil Sie dahinten hätten abbiegen müssen."  
Er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.  
"Hör mal, Phoebe. Ich habe dir gesagt, ich fahre dich nach Hause und als Zuhause bezeichne ich generell nur meine Wohnung.", erklärte er genervt und ich nickte zögernd.  
"Okay... Kein Problem. Ich laufe einfach von da aus..." Das waren nur ein paar Kilometer, das würde ich locker schaffen.  
"Ich fahre dich doch nicht zu mir nach Hause, damit du von da aus zu dir läufst. Bist du wirklich so dumm oder machst du das absichtlich?!", fuhr er mich ungeduldig an und erst da verstand ich.  
"Ich darf mit reinkommen?" Ich wusste das meine Augen nun strahlten und ein riesiges Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht zu sehen war. Ich schaffte es allerdings noch gerade so einen Freudenstanz zu unterdrücken, ich wollte nicht das er es sich wieder anders überlegte.  
"Ja Flachzange, das darfst du.", schloss er erschöpft.  
Damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ich durfte zu Doktor Cox nach Hause.  
Ich gewährte mir einen Augenblick um in meinem Tagtraum einen riesigen Freudenstanz aufzuführen, in welchem ich aufs Dach des Porsches stieg und wild mit den Armen in der Luft wedelte...  
Ich darf zu ihm nach Hause, Ich darf zu ihm nach Hause!  
Ich unterbrach mich selbst, als mir etwas wichtiges einfiel.  
"Können Sie da vorne kurz halten?", rief ich aufgeregt. Er sah mich verwundert an, fuhr aber dennoch rechts ran. "Haben Sie fünf Dollar? Ich komme sofort wieder, dauert nur eine Minute."  
Perry griff fragend in seine Hosentasche und drückte mir einen Schein in die Hand.  
"Was willst du...", begann er, aber ich war schon rausgesprungen.  
Suchend blickte ich mich um. Das hier war die Haltestelle aus meinem Tagtraum, ich war mir sicher, dass Murray gleich kommen würde.  
Genau in diesem Moment sah ich ihn ein paar Meter von mir entfernt.  
Es stimmte, in diesem Fall stimmte mein Tagtraum.  
Ich lief ihm eilig entgegen und bremste kurz vor ihm ab.  
Verwundert sah er mich an.  
"Oh, hey, bist du nicht..."  
"...der verrückte Arzt, der dich gezwungen hat, deinem undankbaren Vater eine Niere zu spenden? Ja, der bin ich!", unterbrach ich ihn eilig und er starrte mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. Ich hatte keine Zeit für Erklärungen und so drückte ich ihm schnell die fünf Dollar in die Hand. "Hier hast du Geld für den Bus! Gern geschehen!"  
Ich wollte mich schon wieder von ihm entfernen, als mir doch noch etwas einfiel.  
Ohne weiter zu überlegen zog ich ihn zu mir heran und küsste ihn.  
Es war haargenau wie in meinem Tagtraum.  
Es gefiel mir, aber ich wusste das nicht er es war, den ich wollte.  
Ich löste mich wieder von ihm und sah wie er nach Worten suchte.  
"Vielen Dank, ich bin nicht schwul!", rief ich ihm zu, drehte mich um und stieg zurück ins Auto.  
Perry bedachte mich mit einem Blick, den ich nicht deuten konnte und fuhr wieder los.  
"Was war das?" fragte er nach einer Weile. Ich lächelte, erleichtert darüber, dass es so gut gelaufen war.  
"Das war Murray Marks. Erinnern Sie sich, ich habe ihn damals dazu gebracht seinem Vater eine Niere zu spenden.", erklärte ich ihm und er winkte verärgert ab.  
"Ich weiß wer das war!" zischte er. "Ich will wissen, warum du ihm mein Geld gibst und ihn küsst!"  
"Er wurde überfallen und muss mit dem Bus fahren. Und ich musste ihm noch etwas klar machen...", erzählte ich knapp. "Es ist ziemlich verwirrend. Ich verstehe es selbst nicht."  
"Offensichtlich" schloss er eisig und ich hatte das Gefühl, er war aus irgendeinem Grund sauer auf mich.  
Den Rest der Fahrt schwieg ich vorsichtshalber wieder. Ich traute ihm zu, dass er bei einem falschen Wort sofort wieder umdrehen würde um mich rauszuwerfen.

Als er schließlich vor seinem Apartment hielt und keine Anstalten machte auszusteigen, blickte ich ihn vorsichtig an.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber...", begann ich leise, aber er hörte mir gar nicht erst zu.  
"Bevor wir reingehen, möchte ich ein paar Bedingungen stellen..."  
"Nicht plappern, nichts anfassen und vor allen Dingen nicht plappern", antwortete ich ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen. Ich kannte seine Regeln schließlich schon.  
"Da du das ohnehin nicht einhalten kannst, erspare ich mir das. Ich wollte etwas anderes bemerken.", bemerkte er noch immer sehr frostig. "Wenn wir da rein gehen, erwarte ich von dir, dass du niemals mehr und damit meine ich: Unter gar keinen Umständen mehr, irgendeinen Mann auf der Straße küsst. Ich sage momentan Mann, weil wir das eben schon hatten, aber im Grunde gilt das auch für Frauen. Ich möchte, dass du niehiehiehiemals wieder irgendjemand anderes küsst, kannst du mir folgen Flachzangen?!"  
Ich schwieg nachdenklich und wiederholte im Kopf nochmal jedes seiner Worte um seine Rede auch richtig zu analysieren. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden hatte, war er... eifersüchtig?! Das war unfassbar...  
"Sie meinen... niemand anderen... außer... Ihnen?", wisperte ich sehr leise und senkte den Kopf ein wenig um zu verbergen, dass ich daraufhin tatsächlich rot geworden war.  
"Sieh an, du scheinst tatsächlich nicht ganz so dumm zu sein, wie ich anfänglich geglaubt habe.", bemerkte er und ich wusste nicht mehr was ich denken sollte.  
Offenbar schien es völlig egal zu sein, ob man mit Tagträumen die Zukunft vorraussehen konnte, denn letztendlich wurde man doch immer überrascht. Es war nicht möglich etwas vorauszusehen und wenn es doch möglich wäre, so wäre es langweilig, wenn man in der jeweiligen Situation steckte.  
Ich war mir bisher sicher gewesen, dass Perry nicht das selbe für mich empfand, wie ich für ihn und hundertprozentig konnte ich es immer noch nicht sagen. Aber mein Tagtraum hatte mir gezeigt, was ich fühlte und die Realität hatte mir gezeigt, dass ich Perry doch etwas bedeutete.  
Und das war es, was mich am nächsten morgen wieder zur Arbeit treiben würde, ohne die Absicht zu kündigen. Denn es bestand die geringe Chance, dass Perry und ich eine gemeinsame Zeit hatten. Und um die würde ich kämpfen.  
"Ich habe Murray icht geküsst, weil ich ihn mochte... Also ich mag ihn schon, aber nicht auf die Art. Ich habe ihn nur geküsst um ihm zu zeigen...", versuchte ich ihm zu erklären, aber er unterbrach mich genervt.  
"Hör bitte endlich auf zu plappern. Es wäre um einiges hilfreicher, wenn du dich jetzt zu mir drehst, damit ich dich küssen kann, denn nur dann kann ich mir sicher sein, dass du nicht plapperst!"  
Ohne abzuwarten ergriff er mein Oberteil, zog mich zu sich und presste seine Lippen auf meine.  
Es war gewaltig. Viel besser als Murray. Das was ich in diesem Moment fühlte, glich einer Explosion.  
Ich roch seinen unvergleichlichen Duft und fühlte seine warmen, starken Hände in meinem Nacken.  
Es drehte alles in meinem Umfeld, so dass ich mich an Perrys Kleidung festkrallen musste um nicht umzukippen. Ich konnte nicht mehr denken, mich nicht mehr bewegen und selbst das fühlen fiel mir schwer. Ich konnte nichts fühlen außer Glück. Pures Glück, welches wie Adrenalin durch meine Adern schoss und mich laut seufzen ließ.  
Ich merkte gar nicht mehr, dass wir noch im Auto saßen und ich hörte auch nicht mehr wie der Regen auf die Windschutzscheibe prasselte. Es interessierte mich auch gar nicht.  
So musste es im Himmel sein, so konnte man sterben. Das war der Kuss, mit dem ich gut und gerne bis ans Lebensende leben konnte. Er war perfekt.


End file.
